Organic peroxides have a wide variety of uses. For example, they are used extensively for the initiation of polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated compounds and as bleaching agents. Their use in these and other applications is well known in the art.
In order to provide compositions that are safer to use, ship and store, organic peroxides are often marketed in diluted forms. The diluent can be either liquid or solid. Common liquid diluents are high-boiling plasticizers such as dioctyl phthalate, dimethyl phthalate, butyl benzyl phthalate, diallyl phthalate or paraffinic substances such as odorless mineral spirits. The solid diluents can be either organic or inorganic. Typical solid, organic diluents are starch and dicyclohexyl phthalate. Typical solid, inorganic diluents are calcium carbonate, gypsum and dicalcium phosphate dihydrate.
The selection of a diluent depends on many factors. Not all diluents are effective phlegmatizers. The selection of a diluent is also limited by lack of compatability of the diluent with the organic peroxide and/or with the application in which the composition is employed. Further, diluents that are effective or useful for one type of organic peroxide may not be effective or useful for another. Many times the physical form of the diluent makes it suitable for only certain peroxides or for certain uses. Starch, gypsum, calcium phosphate dihydrate and dicyclohexyl phthalate, for example, are used almost exclusively for the phlegmatization of benzoyl peroxide. Solid, organic diluents may be soluble in liquid organic peroxides.